


You're A What!?!

by CharMarStein



Series: I Guess I Forgot to Say [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharMarStein/pseuds/CharMarStein
Summary: Someone's a virgin but not who you expect and not for very long!





	1. The Fake

Chris couldn't do it, he gripped the sink in front of him harder, no he could and he would! He turned and strode confidently out of the bathroom to meet his coach at the side of the rink. As the skater before him finished he set a heavy smirk on his face and then took to the ice. Showing his body off in graceful motions he leapt into the air, jump after jump showing that he was beautiful, muscular, perfect, in every way.

\----------------

From a young age Christophe had realized he was prettier than other boys, he saw the way older men and women looked at him and his body as it grew through puberty into a tall and lanky form full of lean muscles. He saw the eyes of everyone around him and he hated it. He had tried to hide it at first, behind large sweaters and baggy pants, anything to keep the eyes off of him. Then he met him, Victor Nikiforov, the man everyone wanted to be and he realized something, he would never win, not on skill alone, not even with his high jumps and graceful movements, no Chis had to learn to use his body to capture the attention of others just like Victor did. That is when the ruse began, Chris studied the movements of others for long hours watching as women swayed their hips and men thrust their chests out and learned to follow the movements while he was skating. Then he started applying all he was learning to life off the ice as well, he learned to put on a confident mask and parade about as if he was the embodiment of sex and people believed him. He was the sex God untouchable in ways that were taboo and a constant flirt. His friend group grew to include even Victor Nikiforov, the man he looked up to and Chris knew he had found the face that others wanted him to wear. 

He didn't realize his mistake until he was 19 when he got what he thought would be his first real boyfriend. Turns out the man didn't want anything long term and after the first date tried to take Christophe to bed. When Chris had said he would rather wait the man grew angry screaming that Chris was a slut and sluts don't get to choose who they sleep with. Luckily for Chris the man who was a great deal larger with compact muscle was too angry to force anything from him and Chris made sure not to see him again. Chris spent the rest of that night on the ice trying to figure out where he had gone wrong, he came up with the sad conclusion that this was his life now and it was too late to change it. He played the slut on the ice and off and although he had never done more than make out he put on the mask that he was very experienced. So he would have to keep pretending, he would have to pretend to be sexual with no experience because no one could know, not now that he had kept the ruse going on for so long.


	2. Gather Your Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri can do he knows he can, shit he did it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri Katsuki is Yuuri because little Yuri might show up later... not sure yet but just in case that will be the difference in names.

Yuuri trembled as he watched Chris on the ice, he had to ask him tonight. Yuuri had to just do it before he lost his nerve and never got the experience, he was going to ask Chris to sleep with him so that he wouldn't be a virgin anymore. He continued to tremble although there was a magnetic pull that made him unable to look away from Christophe's form as he finished his routine with hips thrust into the air. 

He knew Chris was the right person to ask about this because he felt something whenever he saw Chris skate. It was different than when Victor skated, Yuuri knew what that was although he still struggled to admit it even to himself. No the love he felt for Victor was very different than the odd connection he felt with Chris. The older man flirted with him off the ice and would pay attention to him even though no one else even knew who he was so he was the only one Yuuri could ask. 

\---------------

Yuuri clenched his fists together in front of the hotel room door, he was going to really do it this year! It had been two years since he decided Chris was going to be the one to take his virginity and so far this was the closest he had gotten to actually asking. He knew Chris was in the room he could hear the occasional shuffling coming from the other side and he had been standing there long enough to know that Chris did not plan to go out because he would've already. Yuuri's thoughts drifted, what if he is in bed, or on the phone, or waiting for someone else. He quickly had to shake his heads ridding it of excuses, he was going to knock and he was going to loose his virginity tonight! He nodded his head held up a fist and then turned around and walked back to his own room. He would try again tomorrow if Chris stayed the night after the free skate, like Yuuri's coached had planned for Yuuri. 

He did it! Oh my God he did it! Yuuri was standing slack jawed in front of a half naked Chris after just knocking on his door. Chris looked confused but Yuuri couldn't bring himself to say anything, not yet, he was still getting over the shock that Chris would open his hotel room with no shirt on and sweatpants hung so low on his hips that Yuuri's eyes could follow his muscular v almost all the way down to... Yuuri shook his head and snapped his eyes back up to Chris's smirk. 

"Wow you actually knocked this time" Chris stepped back from the door and motioned for Yuuri to step in. Then Yuuri felt a hand grab his arm and pull him through the door. "Don't just stand there, tell me what's up" Chris flopped himself back on the small couch in the corner and motioned for Yuuri to sit down next to him. 

Yuuri just stood there dumbly for another second thinking about how to ask, he should make small talk first, maybe tell Chris congratulations for getting another gold, or tell him good luck in nationals where he would be competing against Victor, a now three time winner. He decided that's what he was going to do, small talk, he could do that, "Please have sex with me!" Yuuri said it so fast that he almost tripped over his words and then his face grew hot as he realized he said what he meant to save for later. "I -um I - sorry!" Yuuri turned on his heal and headed for the door. His hand wrapped around the door handle he half turned bowed his head down, "so sorry!" And then fled the room not even seeing the look of complete shock on Christophe's face.


	3. Decision Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To tell or not to tell, to listen or not to listen

Christophe paced back and forth across his room. Never in a million years did he think Yuuri would ask him that. Then he just walked out, what was wrong with him! Did he want to shock him to death, this must be a joke, that had to be it. Maybe Yuuri and that small friend, Phichit had a bet to see who could get laid first and Chris was just the obvious choice. Chris gripped his hair on both hands so tight it hurt and kept pacing. Yuuri wasn't bad looking and Chris did enjoy flirting with him but he couldn't, especially because he wouldn't know were to start and he couldn't let anyone know he was lying. Yuuri was so shy though and it must have taken a lot of courage to even ask, Chris shook his head, no, no one could ever know. He flopped down on the bed. "Shit!" Chris threw his arm over his face, he was way too tired to think about this right now. 

\----------------

Yuuri didn't sleep at all and was walking like a zombie through the airport, he couldn't wait to get back to his dorm room where he could sleep for days and pretend none of this had even happened. He wanted to see Phichit and tell him all about what an idiot he had been. He sighed as he thought about the younger boy, at least he could talk to Phichit, Detroit had gotten a lot more comfortable with someone to talk to. Yuuri ran into something solid and fell back onto the floor. "I'm so sorry" he exclaimed looking up at none other than Christophe Giacometti. "I -I - sorry" Yuuri scrambled to his feet scooting away from Chris and slipping back to his butt before he finally getting his feet under him. He backed away slowly putting his hands in between himself and Chris. Could this get anymore embarrassing, Yuuri thought as he tried to think of something to say. Apparently it could because Yuuri let out a high pitch squeak as Chris grabbed his wrist and dragged him toward the bathrooms. 

Chris checked all the stall doors as Yuuri stood by the entrance trying to decide if it would be to cowardly to run while Chris wasn't looking. Seemingly satisfied with whatever he was looking for Chris turned back to face him. "I'm going to tell you something you can't tell anyone" Chris took a step toward Yuuri from the opposite side of the bathroom. 

"I -but -I have to go." Yuuri started backing up, Chris's words not registering, "I'm sorry -sorry."

\------------------

Chris once again grabbed Yuuri's arm. "I'm a virgin!" He all but screamed. Yuuri froze, blinked, opened his mouth and then blinked again eyes filling with tears. No, Chris thought, why is he crying! Yuuri was now shaking so bad Chris could feel it where his hand was still holding Yuuri's. "I -Yuuri don't cry." He rushed out. 

"I thought, no I believed you were different Chris, you don't have to make fun of me." Yuuri tried to tug his arm out of Chris's grip but Chris just tightened his hand confused but not about to let Yuuri go now that he was actually talking full sentences. "We could have just pretended last night didn't happen, you don't have to make it worse. I know you have experience but that doesn't give you the right to make fun of my lack of it!" Yuuri was wiping his eyes with his free arm hand clenched into a fist. 

Christophe's eyes widened with realization, "I am not making fun of you Yuuri," he whispered. "I'm a virgin, I just pretend not to be so people like me." Chris hung his head. "I have been pretending for so long I don't really know how to stop now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My timeline might be off but just bare with me


	4. Coming to Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're here and so am I

Yuuri didn't know whether to be nervous or excited to to see Chris again, they had been talking on the phone since the last time he saw him but that was so different than face to face. Getting ready to see what he now called a friend and getting ready to compete against him were also two very different things. 

Yuuri hadn't seen Chris since the airport where Chris had taken his time to explain everything to Yuuri and then he had hugged Yuuri goodbye and gotten on his plane. That was last season and it had been months. They had talked about what Yuuri called the virgin thing all of once since then and it was really just a mention that maybe they could help each other out before Phichit walked in the room and the conversation switched rather quickly to favorite meals. Yuuri wasn't quite sure how he was supposed to act around Chris anymore and he only had until tomorrow to figure it out. 

\-------------------

Chris paced in his hotel room, Yuuri was supposed to come by five minutes ago. Chris pulled at his hair, what if he wasn't coming, what if he didn't want to see Chris, what if Yuuri wasn't a virgin anymore and was telling everyone Chris was... there was a knock on the door. Chris pulled it open quickly narrowly missing his face as he rushed to make sure it was Yuuri. It was. Yuuri was starring at the floor cheeks pink and bottom lip pinched between his teeth, "Yuuri! You're here! How have you been?" Chris exclaimed, he had to make it seem like he wasn't just worried that Yuuri wasn't going to show up. It was so easy to put on a confident mask for people that didn't know his secret but Chris was at a loss as to what he was now supposed to do around the still blushing boy. 

"Hi - um hi -can I come in?" Yuuri stuttered out.

Chris rushed to step out of the way sweeping his arm toward the room, "yes, yes of course!" Chris watched Yuuri come in and sit on the end of the bed. "How is your season going?"

Yuuri looked up at Chris with an odd expression before answering, "good, and yours?" 

"Good, good, I think Victor and I will both be in the grand pre again this year." Chris rubbed the back of his neck as they fell into an awkward silence. They had talked about Victor before, how Yuuri admired him and how Chris was always teasing him. It was an odd subject though so they tended to keep him out of their everyday conversation. Chris didn't know how long they had been quiet he just knew he couldn't be anymore. "What do we do now Yuuri?" He sighed and sat next to the boy on the bed. 

"I don't know." Yuuri looked sideways at Chris before looking back at the ground. "I was hoping you would know."

Chris chuckled, "well guess we are going to have to figure it out together." With that he flopped back on the bed and changed the subject to something else. 

 

They laughed about the pictures Yuuri's parents had sent him of Vicchan, Chris showed Yuuri his cat, they laid back as they talked about the upcoming season and Yuuri's slow rise in the ranks. They talked about lots of things but the one thing they should have. Neither of them wanted to make it awkward so neither of them brought up sex or anything to do with it. They just sat there and laughed and talked for hours until Yuuri decided to go back to his room and get some sleep before the competition the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to do this better I would love love love that but this is what it is. I had the idea and then just had to go with it. If there is a better writer my prompt would be summarized as: 
> 
> Chris is actually a virgin but he has an appearance to keep up. When an unexpecting Yuuri asks for help loosing his virginity Chris has to face the truth bonus if it turn into a threesome with Victor at the end and they both confess they lost their virginities to each other.


End file.
